


Naughty or Nice

by Insert_cool_username



Series: Byler Holiday Bash 2020 [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: (i think), Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, it’s just domestic, mike is still a bad cook, they have a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insert_cool_username/pseuds/Insert_cool_username
Summary: I don’t know how to summarize just look at the tags.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: Byler Holiday Bash 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060505
Kudos: 8





	Naughty or Nice

**Author's Note:**

> This is really flipping short because I am trying to catch up, so yeah. No proof reading, so my grammar’s probably wack. I don’t know I just found this idea cute and nice. Thanks for reading -m

Naughty or Nice 

Mike and Will are cooking (well Will is cooking and Mike is sorta helping) Christmas Eve dinner when their daughter Rosa walks into the kitchen.  
Mike sets down the spoon he was stirring the soup with and says, “What’s up Rosa?”  
“Dads am I naughty or nice?” She asks.  
Will mutters some curses under his breath. Mike nudges him in the side.  
“Of course your nice, sweetie!” Mike says.  
“There isn’t a nice or naughty list Santa gives parents to all of the children,” Will says slightly stubbornly.  
He had always had something against it, but Mike had quickly adopted the same mindset.  
Mike walks over, grabs a piece of peppermint bark and hands it to her.  
“Thank you!” Rosa says gleefully and skips back to the living room.  
Mike walks back to the soup and continues stirring.


End file.
